


Awkward Study Session and Dinner

by mojo72400



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Dinners, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Students, Study Date, Study Group, Studying, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: Callum brings Rayla to his home for a study session and things get a little awkward





	Awkward Study Session and Dinner

One day, Callum went home with his best friend and classmate Rayla to study for their chemistry quiz tomorrow.

“Dad, Rayla and I are going to my room to study for our chemistry quiz tomorrow” Callum said.

“Okay, make sure you two don’t make any funny business in your room” Harrow said.

“Dad” Callum said as he and Rayla blushed at his dad’s statement while they were walking up to his room.

As they were studying on his beanbag chairs, they both saw a glow emitting from the closet which they also heard a croak coming from it. Callum approached the closet and opened it, finding Ezran’s pet glow toad, Bait.

“Ez, I found Bait, can you play hide and seek somewhere that is not in your room” Callum said as he held Bait.

“Aww” Ezran said from behind Callum’s door and opened it “You ruined the fun, but I’ll leave you and your ‘just friend’ alone if you do the jerkface dance” he continued as Callum handed him over Bait. Ezran is completely aware that Callum and Rayla are crushing on each other but neither of them has the courage to tell the other how they feel.

“Seriously, right in front of her” Callum said as he pointed to Rayla.

“What’s the matter, Callum? Afraid of embarrassing yourself in front a girl” Ezran said.

Callum sighed in defeat and said “You win this time, Ez” before he starts doing the jerkface dance much to Ezran and Rayla’s amusement.

“Thanks, Callum, see you at dinner” Ezran said as he closed the door.

Callum then sat down next to Rayla and turned his head away in embarrassment and said “Sorry you had to see that”

Rayla giggled and said “I don’t mind, I mean I kinda found that funny and adorable”

“Ridiculous” Callum said at the same time when Rayla said adorable but when he heard it, he asked her “Did you just say adorable?” 

“Did I?” Rayla teasingly said as Callum blushed.

After many hours of studying, Harrow called from downstairs, saying “Dinner is ready”.

“Hey Rayla, do you wanna stay for dinner with us or do you have to get going already?” Callum asked Rayla.

“I think I’ll stay because after many hours of eating pizza and chips, I don’t think that junk stuffed me enough” Rayla said.    

As they both left his room, they went downstairs to the dining room and sat on the table. The butlers went around the table, laying down fancy dishes that would make your mouth water. They helped themselves with plenty of dishes to eat until they are stuffed.

“Wow, that was delicious and amazing” Rayla said.

“Well, that’s what you get when your stepdad is the mayor” Callum said which made his Scottish friend laugh and he saw and heard how her laugh was so pure and adorable that he briefly stared at her lovingly and smiled.

A few hours later, Rayla’s dad, Runaan arrived at Callum’s house to pick his daughter up. As Callum and Rayla went out of the door, they hugged each goodbye.

As Rayla was walking to her dad’s car, she suddenly stopped and ran back to Callum and said “Callum, wait”

As he heard the voice of his Scottish friend, he turned around and he felt her lips planted on his.

‘Could this be?’ Callum processed his thought as he felt the lips of his Scottish best friend on his, he even saw that her foot was popped up. He slowly closed his eyes and melted into the kiss and he kissed her back.

“Well bye Callum” Rayla as she walked back to her dad’s car.

“Bye Rayla” Callum said.

“I love you” Rayla said.

“I love you too” Callum replied.

Both teens realized what they just said to each other and they both covered their mouths with their hands and blushed in embarrassment as Rayla quickly got in the car and closed the door and Callum quickly getting into his house and closing the door.

As Callum was breathing heavily, still blushing, he heard Ezran sing as he saw the whole thing with his dad “Callum and Rayla sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G”

Callum’s blush deepened and he ran to his room, saying “Oh, please stop it, Ez”.


End file.
